Like humans, all animals are exposed to and experience a variety of disease, injury, illness, and other health conditions. People often provide care for animals, and wish to treat them upon learning of the onset of an illness or other health condition. Particularly for those whose livelihood depends on the survival of the animals they care for—e.g., farmers, ranchers, breeders, etc.—the health of animals under their care is of utmost concern. In many instances, to avoid certain diseases, caregivers may proactively vaccinate their animals to avoid serious illness and/or death that may occur if the animals are left unvaccinated. Such owners also often treat their herds with other drugs to help them combat various illnesses. This is especially common in the farming and ranching industries, where the longevity of animal's life directly correlate to the financial success of the farming or ranching operation. Because farmers and ranchers don't know which one or more animals in a given herd will come down with an illness, for example, they often treat their entire herd with the medications they would need to help them avoid the same. Such medications can be very expensive, directly affecting a farmer's profit margins.
The present disclosure, in accordance with one or more various embodiments, is directed toward enhanced technical solutions that inform owners (or others animal caregivers) about the health condition of their animals, on a real-time or near real-time basis, allowing the farmers to avoid having to treat an entire herd with a given medication, and instead only treat those animals that show signs of illness. The solutions disclosed herein, in accordance with one or more various embodiments, reduce animal fatalities, streamline diagnosis and treatment of animal illness, reduce the amount of medication or other drugs that animals (e.g., livestock) are exposed to throughout their lifetime, and save farmers and ranchers money throughout the lifespan of the animals in their herd. As detailed herein, embodiments of the present disclosure may include systems, methods and apparatus for intelligently monitor the health condition of animals, intelligently identify likely health conditions developing within a given animal based on various factors, and intelligently identify a treatment plan and solution for resolving the health condition.